The subject matter disclosed herein relates to hot gas path components within the turbine of a gas turbine engine, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to the interior structure and cooling configuration of stationary shrouds formed about turbine rotor blades.
Gas turbine engines include compressor and turbine sections in which rows of blades are axially stacked in stages. Each stage typically includes a row of circumferentially-spaced stator blades, which are fixed, and a row of rotor blades, which rotate about a central turbine axis or shaft. In operation, generally, the compressor rotor blades are rotated about the shaft, and, acting in concert with the stator blades, compress a flow of air. This supply of compressed air then is used within a combustor to combust a supply of fuel. The resulting flow of hot expanding combustion gases, which is often referred to as working fluid, is then expanded through the turbine section of the engine. Within the turbine, the working fluid is redirected by the stator blades onto the rotor blades so to power rotation. Stationary shrouds may be constructed about the rotor blades to define a boundary of the hot gas path. The rotor blades are connected to a central shaft such that the rotation of the rotor blades rotates the shaft, and, in this manner, the energy of the fuel is converted into the mechanical energy of the rotating shaft, which, for example, may be used to rotate the rotor blades of the compressor, so to produce the supply of compressed air needed for combustion, as well as, rotate the coils of a generator so to generate electrical power. During operation, because of the high temperatures, velocity of the working fluid, and rotational velocity of the engine, many of the components within the hot gas path become highly stressed by extreme mechanical and thermal loads.
Many industrial applications, such as those involving power generation and aviation, still rely heavily on gas turbine engines, and because of this, the design of more efficient engines is an ongoing objective. Even incremental advances in machine performance, efficiency, or cost-effectiveness are meaningful in the competitive markets that have evolved around this technology. While there are several known strategies for improving the efficiency of gas turbines—for example, increasing the size of the engine, firing temperatures, or rotational velocities—each generally places additional strain on hot gas path components that are already highly stressed. As a result, there remains a general need for improved apparatus, methods or systems for alleviating such stresses or, alternatively, enhancing the durability of such components so they may better withstand them. For example, the extreme temperatures of the hot gas path stress the stationary shrouds formed about the rows of rotor blades, causing degradation and shortening the useful life of the component. Novel shroud designs are needed that optimize coolant and sealing efficiency, while also being cost-effective to construct, durable, and flexible in application.